To The Eternally Free Sky
by Tsunayoshi Uni Sawada
Summary: AU. Tsuna is the orphan who's just been sold. Giotto is the one who bought him. Hibari is Giotto's business-partner who seems to have ulterior motives towards Tsuna. Let the dark love triangle begin. Rating may change later on.
1. Prison

Chapter 1 – Prison

**Summary: Tsuna is the orphan who's just been sold. Giotto is the one who bought him. Hibari is Giotto's business-partner who seems to have ulterior motives towards Tsuna. Let the dark love triangle begin.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

**A/N: Hi there! Thanks for clicking on this fic! To those of you who have read my other stories, I know you think I'm shameless for not updating them since the requests for them keep piling up, but I just had to get this idea out of my head. Since my other fanfics are more or less light-hearted, I decided to write a darker fic. This is also my first attempt at a proper yaoi fic, so gomen if this doesn't satisfy your yaoi needs. There will be lemon scenes, but… ah well. So… enjoy!**

"Matron… where are we going?" Tsuna asked warily.

The middle-aged lady didn't reply. She merely shifted in her seat.

"Matron?"

"You've been adopted. We're heading to your new home."

"At my age?" The 16-year old raised an eyebrow.

The woman looked uncomfortable. "Don't ask so many questions."

All his life, Sawada Tsunayoshi had been an orphan. He had known this from the very start. His parents had abandoned him at birth.

"I'm pretty sure that people my age aren't that popular for adoption."

"Well, you were lucky okay? Don't ask so many questions already! Jeez!" The matron snapped.

Tsuna wanted to ask more, but kept his mouth shut. After all, what right did he have to question the woman who had taken care of him all his life? Even if she was only doing it out of duty. Not out of love.

Sawada Tsunayoshi had never known love.

The car rumbled up to a fairly large mansion. Tsuna took a deep breath and tightened his grip on his suitcase. His one suitcase that contained all his worldly possessions.

"Alright, we're here. Get out." The matron said.

Tsuna hefted his suitcase and got out of the car. His eyes travelled over his new home. Standing out against the bright blue sky behind it, it looked fairly well kept. Tsuna's gaze shifted to the sky, the beautiful bright sky.

_To the sky that was eternally free. How he wished for that sort of freedom._

The stone mansion looked ugly next to the sky. It looked like a prison.

Yeah… a prison. Just another prison. The orphanage had been one, now this was another.

Tsuna trailed after the matron up the cement path. The oak double-doors looked heavy, but they swung open easily enough to reveal a slim young man with tousled blond hair, as though he had just gotten out of bed. His clothes were crumpled too.

"I've brought him. Where's the money?" The matron asked.

Money?

"Right here." A brown envelope dangled from the man's slender fingers. He tossed it over to the woman who caught it. She quickly stuffed it into her pocket before turning to Tsuna.

"Well, Tsuna… enjoy your new home. Goodbye." And just like that, the woman whom he had known all his life, the one who had raised him, disappear back into the car and drove off, without so much as a smile or a pat on the shoulder.

Tsuna looked dumbfounded as he watched the car drive off.

"Hurry up. We don't have all day." The man grunted and turned back into the building.

"U-um… c-could I know your name please?" Tsuna blurted out, still standing there.

"Giotto."

"Ah… t-thank you for adopting me, Giotto-san!" Tsuna squeaked nervously.

The man stopped walking. "Adopted?" He said, turning to face Tsuna.

"Adopted?" A black-haired man, slightly shorter than Giotto suddenly appeared and echoed.

"Y-yeah… Didn't you adopt me Giotto-san?"

"Adopted?" Who said anything about adopting?" The black-haired man asked.

"Y-you didn't adopt me, Giotto-san?" Tsuna asked faintly.

"No." Giotto finally spoke up. "Your caretaker sold you to me."

Sold.

Not adopted.

_The eternally free sky was further out of reach than ever before now. He was trapped. A prison, indeed._

**A/N: Ah… finally typed it out. For once, I'm actually pretty satisfied with the way this chapter turned out. Anyway, I have to go and update my other fics. Urgh… T_T. 3 fanfics all vying for my attention and a fourth one on hold. But anyway! I'll try and update as soon as I can. **

**Reviews please!**


	2. Assignment

Chapter 2 – Assignment

**Summary: Tsuna is the orphan that's just been sold. Giotto is the one who bought him. Hibari is Giotto's business-partner who seems to have ulterior motives towards Tsuna. Let the dark love triangle begin.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

**A/N: Thank you, ****Kilree****, ****Kichou**** and ****1827fan4eva**** for reviewing! Please continue supporting this fic! :D**

"S-sold?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Yes, sold. I bought you, you belong to me now." Giotto replied matter-of-factly.

"And me." The black haired man chimed in.

"Do shut up, you tonfa-obsessed skylark." Giotto glared at the man.

"Shut up yourself, or I'll bite you to death." The man replied.

"Anyways, hurry up, I need you to unpack quickly and then I'll inform you on your duties." Giotto turned and walked up the stairs.

Tsuna didn't move.

"What are you waiting for? Come on." Giotto exclaimed impatiently, gesturing for Tsuna to follow.

Tsuna still didn't budge. Instead, he let out a small whimper and began to cry.

Giotto blinked. Then he facepalmed. "Oh, for the love of… Hibari, drag the kid along will you?"

"Unlikely. I don't deal with herbivores." so saying, he turned and walked away.

Giotto sighed and grabbed Tsuna's arm roughly. Tsuna cried out with pain but Giotto ignored him, pulling Tsuna and his suitcase along.

The blonde shoved Tsuna into a small room and said "Unpack, then come back down. 20 minutes." Then he walked off.

The brunet was left sprawled on the floor with the contents of his suitcase spilled out next to him. He got up slowly, wiping away his tears. He rubbed his aching arm, trying to soothe the pain away. Didn't work.

Tsuna slumped on the iron cot, one of the few pieces of furniture in the room. A chair, a table, a wardrobe and a washstand. No windows. One small door. That was all.

The perfect prison.

_The beautifully free sky was now out of sight. He was surrounded by 4 thick concrete walls. Trapped. Trapped! The only brightness he had ever known in his life was hidden from him._

Tsuna drew his knees up against his chest and cried. How could the matron do this to him? Didn't she feel the slightest sense of wrong selling him off? Did she consider his feelings at all?

Tsuna slowly put away his few precious belongings into the wardrobe. A few shirts, two pairs of of pants. A pair of socks. A pencil. A toothbrush.

When he was done, he got up and staggered over to the door. He dragged his feet down the stairs, noting that all the windows in this hellhole were covered with thick curtains. Not a single speck of blue sky could be seen.

When he arrived at the foor of the stairs, Giotto was there waiting for him, tapping his foot impatiently. So was Hibari.

"What took you so long?" The taller man was pissed. "Whatever. Anyway, take a look at this paper. It contains your first assignment."

"A-assignment?' Tsuna whispered.

"Yes. Get on with it."

Tsuna scanned the paper. It read:

_Tomorrow, at 7pm, we will be heading to a party. One of the party guests there will be a drug lord by name of Charles Ramsay. Your assignment will be to get close to him, and lure him into a private room we've set up. Get him drunk, and steal the brooch that he's wearing on his dinner jacket. He always wears a brooch as that brooch is actually a microchip in disguise. This microchip contains information about his private circles and trade records. Get the brooch and get out! A car will be waiting outside the party for you._

Tsuna's hands shook. He stared up at Giotto, horrified. "H-how can I do something like this?" he screamed.

"You have no choice. You're my property now, you have to listen to my orders." Giotto's shoulders went up and then down in a shrug. "Go back to your room and psyche yourself up. Dinner will be delivered in 15 minutes." He then disappeared.

Tsuna was left standing with the paper clutched in his trembling hands. He collapsed on the floor and broke down again.

What had he done to deserve this crap? Why couldn't he just lead a normal, _free_ life?

Suddenly, Hibari, who had been silent all this while, stepped up to Tsuna.

"Herbivore, stop crying. You're wetting the carpet." Without waiting for permission, he put a handkerchief to Tsuna's face and rubbed away the tears.

Tsuna mumbled a thank-you and scrubbed away his tear-tracks. He was about to get up and return to his room when a pair of hands fell on his shoulders, steering his face to meet Hibari's.

"Herbivore… you're not happy with your assignment are you?" Hibari asked slowly.

"Eh?"

"Answer me, Herbivore." The shoulder grip tightened. "You're not happy with your assignment are you? You're unhappy with Giotto, with everything?"

Dumbly, Tsuna nodded. What else could he do?

"Well then, Herbivore… how about you come with me?"

Woah.

What?

"E-eh?" Tsuna blinked confusedly.

"Hibari sighed. "Such a dense herbivore… What I'm saying is, if you want, you can come with me. You can run away, and I will give you a better life. In exchange…" Here he paused to stare into Tsuna's scared brown eyes.

"In exchange, you will come and work for my company. We need someone like you to overthrow Giotto and his organization."

Eh.

What?

_His soul was starving for the freedom of the sky… He was lonely… so lonely… He didn't want to be alone… But who would help him?_

**A/N: Ok, I know you all probably want to kill me for making Giotto into such a meanie. But I thought, usually it's Giotto that's the good guy and Hibari the bad guy, so I wanted to try reversing the order for once. Anyway, I know that at the moment, this fic is mostly angst angst angst and emo-ness. I'll get to the romance later! I promise! (Althought there was a bit of kinda-sorta 1827 at the end…?) And I'm pretty sure you've noticed (I hope) that the part where I keep ranting about the sky and its freedom is kinda like a reflection of Tsuna's thoughts and feelings. :) Do tell me if you like it.**

**Reviews anyone? *looks at you pleadingly***


	3. Binding

Chapter 3 – Binding

Summary: Tsuna is the orphan that's just been sold. Giotto is the one who bought him. Hibari is Giotto's business partner who seems to have ulterior motives towards Tsuna. Let the dark love triangle begin.

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

**A/N: I originally intended to just jump straight into the "tsuna assignment" chapter but since a number of people said that I'm rushing this fic, I decided to slow down and do a chapter on Giotto instead. ****mayra-the-fox****, I didn't enjoy making Tsuna cry either, but since this is a dark angst fic, making our fave little tunafish uke shed tears is kinda necessary… ****Kilree****, I'm glad you like the my idea about reversing Giotto and Hibari's roles. And as for your question, well, you'll just have to keep reading won't you? And yeah, Hibari is Giotto's business partner. ****Higashi-Hoshi****, Giotto and Hibari are my 2 fave semes for Tsuna too~ That's why this fic is a G2718 love triangle, because I still can't decide on the eventual pairing ;_;. **

Giotto slid his hand over the stair banister and smirked. Everything was going according to plan.

He had obtained the ideal bait, one that no one would ever suspect.

After all, the bait's face was too adorable and innocent. Anyone who looked at him would turn into a pile of mush.

Soon, they would be setting off to the bait's first ever assignment. Giotto was confident it would be a success. Charles Ramsay* was finished. No way could a pervert like him resist the doe-eyed boy.

Giotto recalled when he had first met the boy. He had been searching for someone to act as his "bait", someone docile-looking enough to help in his operations.

~Flashback~

"_In here." The matron ushered Giotto into the dark bedroom. Tsuna was sleeping on a little bunk in the corner of the room._

_Giotto crossed the floor towards the brunet and leaned over him. He pulled the blankets off – slowly, of course, so as not to take Tsuna up – which revealed the boy sprawled on the mattress. The top button of his shirt was undone, and the hem had been pushed up, letting pure white skin peek through. Soft, pink lips parted slightly to let out snores. _

_Giotto felt himself go a bit hard. Damn, he'd always had a weakness for small, adorable ukes._

_One hand reached down to brush away the brown bangs. Cute features showed when the blonde softly grasped Tsuna's jaw and tilted his face up. Gently, gently. No need to take him up. _

_Giotto smiled when his inspection was done. He was pleased. He returned to the matron who was waiting out in the corridor._

"_I believe I've found what I'm looking for." He said._

~End flashback~

Giotto continued climbing up the stairs, when a tall girl and a man in a fedora with curly sideburns appeared.

"Good day to you, Don Primo." the girl greeted him formally while the man tipped his fedora and said "Ciaossu."

"Ciao, Adelheid, Reborn." Giotto replied.

"Where's the little bait that you bought, Gio?" Reborn asked, twirling a sideburn around his finger.

"Haven't I told you a hundred times not to call me that." Giotto grumbled. "As to where the 'bait' is, he's probably in his room or downstairs getting raped by Hibari."

"A violation of the bait? And so soon?" Reborn chuckled.

Adelheid rolled her eyes.

Giotto smirked. He honestly didn't care if Tsuna really was getting raped. To him, Tsuna was just a stepping-stone to his freedom.

Yes, that's right. Giotto wasn't exactly free. Far from that. True, he was allowed to go wherever he wanted and do whatever he wanted, but he was still bound in service to his organization.

He hated that.

He longed to be free. To be rid of his pledged loyalty to his organization.

_To reach the free sky, catch it, and make it his. To bind it to him forever, so that no one could ever take it away from him. How he longed to be just like the beautiful free sky._

Giotto wanted to make use of Tsuna to clear all the assignments that he had to do, so that he could hurry up and quit. He was counting down the days to freedom.

"Say, can I go see the bait?" Reborn asked, now spinning his hat on his finger.

"By all means." Giotto replied. "Just don't screw him up too badly, I still need him to do all the damn assignments."

"Of course. Whatever you say, Primo." Reborn gave a mock bow and then turned to Adelheid to smack her butt. "Come on, woman. Let's go see the little bait Giotto picked out."

"Tch!" Adelheid slapped Reborn's hand away and stalked off, face red. Reborn grinned and followed her, fingers reaching out to grope her again.

Giotto watched them, amused. Reborn flirted with pretty much everyone he met, but he seemed to show a special interest in Adelheid. Perhaps they would start going out in future, but more of that later. He decided to return to his room and rest before dinner. But before he could do that, a weak, reedy voice called out to him.

"Gio… come here."

Giotto turned to see his grandfather, Timoteo, motioning him to come over. He walked towards the old man, a slight frown forming on his face. He hated him. Not because of Timoteo himself, but because Timoteo was the one who had bound Giotto to the organization's service.

"Good day to you, Nonno**." Giotto said stiffly, careful to keep the contempt out of his voice.

"Gio… my grandson… So glad you could find time to keep an old man company…" Timoteo smiled, patting Giotto's hand.

Giotto twitched. He hated that nickname. Especially when his grandfather said it.

"Gio… how have you been doing? Been busy with work? I hardly see you nowadays…"

_Because you were the one who dumped this damn job on me, that's why I've been so freaking busy!_ Giotto wanted to scream, but instead said "My apologies, Nonno. Indeed, I have been busy with… _work_." Giotto stressed on the last word.

"Now, now, no need to be so angry, work is good for the character…" Timoteo smiled again. "Anyhow, I'm just glad that you're fulfilling your responsibilities to our organization, it's good for young people like you nowdays."

"Of course, Nonno." Giotto replied.

"Heh, heh, so formal to your old grandfather I see… but anyway, Gio, I hope you can continue your good work, so that you can make an old man proud of you. There'll be plenty more assignments for you in the upcoming future… but I'm sure you can handle them." Timoteo gazed at Giotto proudly.

Giotto dearly wished to connect his fist to Timoteo's face, but luckily the old man's caretaker suddenly appeared. "Timoteo-sama, it's time for your nap."

"Ah, yes, yes… of course. Well now, you'll pardon an old man's obligations now, won't you?" Timoteo turned to Giotto.

"Yes, of course, Nonno. Please go take a good rest."

"Ah… well then, I hope to talk to you again sometime soon, Gio… see you then…" and with another smile, Timoteo went back to his room.

When the old man and his caretaker was gone, Giotto smashed his fist to the wall. "Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit!" he growled. He tore at his hair in frustration. Just when could he ever be free of his obligations to the whole fucking organization? At this rate, it would take years and years to finish all his damn work. His grandfather would just keep pushing all the assignments to him, knowing that Giotto would have to do them.

Giotto slammed his fist into the wall again. He hated everything. He hated his grandfather, the organization, everyone in it, everything.

_Someday, no matter what, he would catch the sky. He would make it his, no matter what the cost. He will have his freedom. He will bind the sky to him, and never let go. Binding, binding, bound. The sky would be bound._

*Charles Ramsay: I do hope you remember him. Just in case you don't, he's the target mentioned in Tsuna's assignment in the previous chapter.

**Nonno: I think this is Italian for "grandfather". I'm not too sure.

**A/N:** **Ah… another chapter done. I hope that this chapter has shown a little bit more about Giotto. He's kind of arrogant, but he's also a bit like Tsuna, in the sense that both of them want freedom, aka the sky, except their attitudes to it are slightly different. While Tsuna just wants to reach the sky, Giotto wants to capture it and bind it to him, hence the chapter title "Binding". There's a bit of irony in the fact that he wants to bind freedom to him, because it's sort of like trapping freedom itself, which makes it, well, un-freedom-ish. You can also see that Giotto doesn't exactly love his organization, but whether or not Hibari is aware of that… (Even I don't know, and I'm the writer. Hahahaha.) Hm, this chapter had some G27 eye-rape and molest, a hint of R20 so next chapter will have some 1827. I still haven't decided who I want Tsuna to be paired up with. T_T. I was thinking Giotto, but then again… ah well. Anyway, I haven't really gotten to the hardcore lemon yet, but please be patient!**

…**I wonder if I'm the first person to do a RebornXAdelheid pairing? :D If I am, then I OFFICIALLY DECLARE MYSELF THE FOUNDER OF R20 XD. (20 being Adelheid's Reborn Fandom number)**

**Reviews please!**


	4. Dance

Chapter 4 – Dance

**Summary: Tsuna is the orphan that's just been sold. Giotto is the one who bought him. Hibari is Giotto's business-partner who seems to have ulterior motives towards Tsuna. Let the dark love triangle begin.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

**A/N: Ah… I'm so tired… I've been practicing like mad with my choir for the upcoming SYF competition T_T. Been rehearsing pretty much everyday. But anyways! I still try and update, and so I proudly present to you the 4****th**** chapter, with 1827 as promised! ****hypnos28****, character development? That's definitely something I'll have to do. Mhm. I'll see how to tackle it. All those other reviewers that wanted 1827, I'm so sorry D: that I keep focusing on G27. I'll do 1827 too! I promise! And ****Kichou****? Wow, eternal G2718? O_o… sounds interesting. I'll definitely consider it! (Although knowing Hibari, don't think he would want to share and I don't think Giotto would either x_x. Unless I make them OC, which I don't want to.) And nah, you shouldn't feel bad about wanting Hibari raping Tsuna. I'm pretty sure lots of people wanted it too lol. Anyway… presenting the 4****th**** chapter!**

Tsuna slid across the floor awkwardly. He was dancing with Giotto at the party. Both of them leaned away from each other (Tsuna slightly, Giotto much more). Despite that, Tsuna kept treading on Giotto's feet, causing the latter to wince and glare at him.

You're probably wondering why Giotto doesn't just find another dance-partner or something.

That's because Giotto and Tsuna were dancing on a pretense. Their real objective was to keep an eye on Charles Ramsay, who was dancing a few feet away. Charles looked normal enough, just another businessman enjoying himself at a party. But from the way people's eyes narrowed in his direction, it was clear he had made a lot of people hate him.

Giotto leaned in and whispered to Tsuna "Observe Ramsay carefully. See what turns him on, and whatnot. Then use it on him later."

"B-but…" Tsuna stammered, looking terrified.

"If you don't do it well, I'll make sure you're going to wake up tomorrow wearing a white dress and a halo." Giotto threatened him quietly.

Tsuna wanted to recoil from him in fright when there was a tap on his shoulder. "May I cut in?" Hibari had appeared suddenly from behind.

"By all means." Giotto surrendered Tsuna immediately. "Just keep an eye on Ramsay. You know what to do."

Hibari smirked and pulled Tsuna closer to him. He swept him off just as a new song began.

"So, Herbivore, enjoying yourself?" Hibari asked, but his eyes were trained on their target. Still, he made sure he was close (Too close for comfort, in Tsuna's eyes) enough to Tsuna for their nether regions to rub gently against each other. Apparently, Hibari as teasing Tsuna (?).

"U-Um, I'm doing fine…" Tsuna's voice trailed off.

"Have you given anymore thoughts on my offer?" He said softly into Tsuna's ear. Tsuna shivered and blushed slightly at the feeling of the skylark's breath tickling his ear.

"N-not really." Tsuna muttered, keeping his eyes to the ground.

~Flashback~

"_Well, Herbivore? What's your answer?" Hibari asked, looking steadily at Tsuna._

"_I-I… I don't understand…" _

"_Understand what?"_

"_Y-You're Giotto-san's friend right? W-Why are you asking me to betray him?" Tsuna stammered._

"_That's because you –…"_

"_Ciaossu, Hibari." Reborn had appeared out of thin air. "Hibari." Adelheid nodded coldly. It was obvious there was bad blood between them._

_Hibari narrowed his eyes. Had Reborn heard anything? Well, judging from Adelheid's reaction to him, nothing seemed out of ordinary. But he would be on his guard._

"_Reborn. Adelheid." Hibari greeted them coolly. _

"_And who's this little midget?" Reborn asked, eyeing Tsuna._

"_That's our 'bait', Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari replied curtly._

"_He looks too feminine… but then again, that's the basic requirements anyway." Reborn started spinning his fedora again._

"_Indeed." Hibari turned and walked away._

"_Hello little bait." Reborn said, circling around Tsuna slowly like a predator. "Hm, short, girly, no balls to speak off, perfect." He announced. "Giotto made a good choice."_

_Tsuna cowered slightly. He was afraid._

"_Don't be so afraid, little uke." Reborn chuckled. "I may be a bi, but you're not really my type. I prefer…" here, he glanced at Adelheid._

_Adelheid clicked her teeth in exasperation and turned her head._

"_Well then!" Reborn clapped his hands. "Shall we lead our bait to dinner, and then start preparing him for tomorrow's assignment?"_

"_Prepare?" Tsuna squeaked, finally speaking._

"_Oh, so you do have a voice." Reborn remarked. "I was beginning to think you were mute or something. Not very fun to fuck a mute, since they can't make any noise whatsoever."_

_Adelheid ignored Reborn's comment and said "We need to… prepare you, so to speak, so that you, ah, look attractive enough tomorrow to trap Charles Ramsay."_

_Reborn promptly and cheerfully seized Tsuna's arm and dragged him off, with Adelheid following behind, shaking her head._

~End flashback~

This resulted in Tsuna being dressed in a tight white shirt and a vest, with the top button open and his tie loosened, exposing his virgin neck. His pants also clung to his legs, showing off his feminine thighs.

"You look good enough to bite, you know." Hibari said playfully, his eyes running over Tsuna… carnivorously.

"Um…" Tsuna lowered his head and blushed again.

_Adorable_. Hibari thought, but didn't say. "Ah." He said, noticing Giotto making a signal at him. "That's your cue." He turned to Tsuna. "Time to make your move, Herbivore."

"B-B-But…" Tsuna stammered.

"Go." Hibari took his hands off the brunet and stepped away, disappearing into the crowd.

Tsuna swallowed as he tried to remember what Reborn had drilled into him the previous night before.

~Flashback~

"Your first step is to attract his attention." Reborn had said. "So, go up and introduce yourself. Ask him if he wants a drink, or to dance, or whatever. Being the horny guy he is, he won't be able to resist you and he'll accept your offer."

_Tsuna turned pale._

"_Second," Reborn continued, ignoring Tsuna's reaction to his statement. "Start distracting him with offers of drinks. Pour out the drinks for him. When you do- …" he took out a small packet from his pocket. "Put this into his drink. It'll make him sleepy and lethargic. When he's in this condition, lure him into the room we have set up. Giotto will be keeping a close eye on you and he will give you the signal when to lead Ramsay into the room."_

_Tsuna looked like he was about to faint._

_Reborn ploughed on. "Third, when you are both in the room, make sure you are __alone__. You obviously cannot have his bodyguards in the room. So, do some hanky-panky with Ramsay and make him insist on being alone with you. That should be fairly easy. He's __that__ horny."_

_Tsuna had by now nearly peed in his pants._

"_Fourth, when Ramsay is at his drunkest and sleepiest, quickly take the brooch. Then excuse yourself to the restroom and make your escape. Locate Giotto, or Hibari, and they will lead you to the car. Ramsay should be too drunk to do anything."_

_Tsuna collapsed on the ground._

"_Pathetic little uke." Reborn shook his head. But then, that's what makes them ukes."_

~End flashback~

Tsuna took a deep breath and steadied himself, willing himself not to have a heart-attack. He moved cautiously towards Charles, navigating slowly through the crowd.

"He-Hello." He squeaked, quaking on the spot.

"Hello." Charles Ramsay turned and greeted him. His eyes widened and he smirked slightly when he saw the person in front of him.

"How can I help you, boy?" He asked.

"U-Um… would you like a drink?" Tsuna mumbled.

"Sure." Charles's smile widened and he followed Tsuna to the drinks table.

Behind them, a certain skylark narrowed his eyes at the little scene. His face was twisted in… anger? Jealousy? Desire?

_The sky was now entirely out of reach. It was gone._

**A/N: Yosh! Chapter 4 done and done! Hehe, I'm gonna be uploading 2 more new fics soon, one if an All27 fic (I think?) and the other is a poetry one. (Poetry's a bit of a hobby of mine XD. I know, I'm such a weirdo.) Please do support it. :3.**

**Reviews desu~ Onegai shimasu!**


	5. Jealousy

Chapter 5 – Jealousy

**Summary: Tsuna is the orphan who's just been sold. Giotto is the one who bought him. Hibari is Giotto's business-partner who seems to have ulterior motives towards Tsuna. Let the dark love triangle begin.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

**A/N: …stone me. Seriously. For uploading the wrong chapter in the last chappie. And then stone me again because I've got like, 6 fics on-going and 2 on hiatus, and I'm still forcing myself to update (roughly) weekly. lojeloce of namimori, errr, make the chapters longer? Um, I'm purposely breaking up the chapters into smaller, more manageable bits as I'm thinking not a lot of people want to spend a lot of time reading and reading and reading this fic, since I guess they'll have other fics they want to read too. But I can try making the chapters longer.**

**You know, everytime I read the title of this fic, I will picture in my head Tsuna, he's dressed in normal clothes, and he's pointing towards the sky, and there's sunlight everywhere and he's standing on a brick pavement and there're birds flying overhead and a few feathers floating around and Tsuna's smiling and... ok, I should shut up now.**

_Where is Jealousy usually bred?_

_In the heart, or in the head?_

_It weaves a green-eyed spell over us, thus:_

_Let us bid it a speedy farewell,_

_And sing our goodbyes like a bell_

_I'll begin it: Ding, dong, bell_

_Ding, dong, bell_

* * *

><p>Tsuna was tired. He was hurt. Tired and hurt, all over. It didn't help that he was confused, nervous and bewildered either.<p>

"Say, boy…" The older man, Charles Ramsay suddenly spoke, breaking Tsuna out of his reverie.

"Y-Yes?" Tsuna squeaked. Inward, he shook. He was afraid of this man. There was a rather malicious aura around him.

"Aren't you going to hand me the drink?"

"Wha- oh, yes! H-here." Tsuna quickly handed the glass over. He was very nervous. Inside the glass held the white powder that Reborn had given him.

Charles downed it without so much as blinking. "Ahhhhh! Nothing like a good whisky to lift the spirits." He said throatily, before belching. It seemed as though the powder was already starting to take effect. Charles Ramsay was slowly losing his 'air of a gentleman'.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the party, Hibari was deep in conversation with Giotto. "Giotto, look, Ramsay's already starting to get drowsy." Hibari pointed out.

"Indeed. Soon, soon… I'll signal for that boy to lead Ramsay into the room. And then that boy can seduce him, and…" Here, Giotto noticed that Hibari was twitching… irritably.

"What's wrong with you, Skylark?"

"Nothing…" Hibari looked away and turned to stare- no, glare at Tsuna and Charles.

"Spit it out, you've been glaring at Ramsay all evening."

"I said it was nothing." Hibari replied, all the more irritable. "Quit asking or I'll send you to kingdom come by death of tonfa."

"Ok, fine… forget I asked. Jeez." Giotto stepped back and then turned to look at Charles as well.

Back to Tsuna and Charles, Charles was getting rather tipsy… Well, actually he was getting downright drunk. He had been downing glass after glass of spiked wine that Tsuna passed him. He began swaying this way and that, and then he slung an arm around Tsuna's shoulders and began to sing.

Suffice to say Tsuna felt like fainting. The stench of alcohol was overpowering. Then he shivered. He could feel a weird sort of force focused on his back. He turned to see Hibari with a weird sort of annoyed expression on his face. Next to him, Giotto was looking with a rather puzzled look on his face at the black-haired man.

Evantually, Giotto raised his hand in the signal for Tsuna to lead Charles into the set up room.

Tsuna nodded nervously.

Let the seducing begin.

The door closed ominously, and Tsuna felt more than ever that he wanted to faint. If only he had actually been adopted. If only his parents had never died. If only Giotto hadn't sent him on such a strange and potentially dangerous assignment. If only…

_If only he could be one with the sky. Freedom beckoned, but he couldn't respond._

"Boy…" Charles's voice was slurred and thick.

"Y-Yes?" Tsuna was squeaking again.

"Strip."

"E-Eh?"

"Strip."

"EHHHHHHH?"

Outside the door, Charles's bodyguards shifted their feet. Judging from the girly shriek that could be heard inside, it was safe to say that their boss fully intended to rape the little boy that had gone in with him. The opened the door a crack to peek and watch the show…

…When suddenly, a hard, fast, and painful object smashed into their heads. Standing before them with fiercely burning eyes was Hibari, who had sneaked away from Giotto towards the room where Tsuna and Charles had gone into.

"Out of the way, Herbivores." Hibari spat through gritted teeth.

Inside the room…

Tsuna was slowly unbuttoning his vest and loosening his tie. He wanted to faint. Or to die. Anything. Anything other than stripping. Stripping for some perverted businessman who apparently was hated by a lot of people.

"This is too slow." Charles grumbled, and then lunged forward and seized hold of Tsuna. He roughly pulled the vest, shirt, tie off and was about to pull down the pants…

…When Tsuna, armed with desperate violence and a want to keep his virginity, slapped him away.

"What're you doing?" Tsuna yelled, scrambling away.

"I just wanted to have some fun," Charles whined. "Just stay still already, boy, I won't hurt you. I just want to have fun."

"No!" Tsuna shouted. He picked up a nearby vase and smashed Ramsay on the head, not even sure why he was suddenly so violent. He just wanted to rebel, to do anything other than listen to others all the time.

"Oi! You lot! Get in here and subdue the boy! He's gone mad!" Charles roared in the direction of the door. There was no reply, as they were all out cold.

"Hey!" He yelled one more time and then he, too, was out cold. Hibari had just entered and had smashed his head in as well. He snatched up the brooch that was glittering on Charles's dinner jacket and said to Tsuna, "Obviously, the plan isn't going as how we wanted it to. So let's get out of here before anything happens. Don't worry, we'll have a dozen people swearing tomorrow that they had witnessed Ramsay and his bodyguards get drunk, courtesy of bribery."

And then they ran.

_Jealousy is bred in the heart,_

_Where it yearns to obtain what it wants,_

_Most of all, it wants to obtain_

_The dancing, shining, pure sky._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please stone me. I have no idea what I was doing when I wrote this chapter, and I think it's come out pretty screwed. ): Hm, there was a bit of character development back there wasn't there? Tsuna going all rampage-y and stuff. Hm, and Hibari's jealous?**

**…Honestly, what am I writing? I don't know anymore. This chapter is just epic fail. T_T. I can't even write the Author's Note properly.**

**Review… have pity on me please. And feel free to stone me, or brick me. Or whatever you would prefer to do.**

**P.S: (Please read this only if you have read Shakespeare's "The Merchant of Venice".) The poem at the very top if modelled after the song Portia's servants sing for Bassanio as he chooses between the 3 caskets. Just a little reference. :). The poem at the bottom is like a sequel, but it has nothing to do with the book.**

**EDIT: ANNOUNCEMENT: I'm currently having writer's block right now, so there'll be slower updates for this fic and others as well. T_T. Gomenosai!**


	6. Confusion

Chapter 6 – Confusion

**Summary: Tsuna is the orphan that's just been sold. Giotto is the one who bought him. Hibari is Giotto's business-partner who seems to have ulterior motives towards Tsuna. Let the dark love triangle begin.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

**A/N: I'll be honest. I have absolutely no idea where this story is heading. So I'm gonna need some plot ideas. Send 'em in please. Oh, one more thing, TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! :333333333. Cakes and presents are accepted. :D. Btw, this chappie will be told in multiple third-person POVs. It's kinda like 3 separate cameras following Tsuna, Giotto and Hibari. Ugh. My stomach hurts. I think I drank too much milk. Ok, responses: Ilyasviel, you should've bricked me. But thanks anyway. lojeloce of namimori, good grief! Don't kill me! I still have a lot of things to do O_O. animebaka14, I didn't really like matron either. Er, and as for the R20, I just wanted to experiment different pairings, is all. I thought it made quite an interesting couple, with an ice queen and a sadistic tutor...**

Giotto was confused.

He was confused as he paced the floor of his study, angrily surveying Tsuna and Hibari. Why was he confused? Because he didn't understand why Hibari – Hibari, of all people! – had beaten up their target and his bodyguards and nearly jeopardized the entire assignment.

"What were you _thinking_?" Giotto fumed. "Have you any idea what you've done? Have you? We've had to spend hundreds of dollars bribing paety guests to swear that our target and his boydyguards must have gotten drunk and that the damn brooch must have gone missing in the process. As it is, our bloody target is sending people out to look for the brooch as we speak! It won't be long before they start storming our headquarters, tearing the place apart for the brooch!"

Tsuna and Hibari remained silent.

"You, Hibari – you! You, of all people, messed up! What happened to your usual brutal demeanor and perfectionism? Eh? Ugh!"

"I merely felt that the herbivore-…" Hibari indicated Tsuna. " –was putting the assignment in danger, so I stepped in."

"You yourself was putting the mission in danger! Giotto roared angrily. You charged in, beat up the bodyguards – and in such an attention-grabbing manner, no less! – and then proceeded to nearly kill our target! As if we don't have enough dead bodies to dispose off already!"

Hibari closed his eyes and yawned.

"What's up with you anyway?" Giotto said suspiciously. "What does it matter to you if our bait –…" Giotto gestured at the petite teenager. " –gets raped? Since when do you care about anyone's virginity?"

Hibari twitched but said nothing.

"And you, bait!" Giotto swung around and stabbed his finger at Tsuna, who cringed. "What were _you_ thinking? What possessed you to smash a vase over our target's head like that? If it weren't for you, none of this would have happened!"

Tsuna paled as Giotto continued to rage and storm until Hibari stepped in. "Enough." Hibari said… angrily? "The herbivore won't be able to take it if you keep shouting at him."

"Wha- Hibari? Why are you defending him? I – Ugh!" Giotto ran his fingers through his tousled blonde hair. "Dismissed." He said tersely. "Get out of my sight." Then he spotted Tsuna. The brunet was trembling, and tears were spilling out of his big, chocolate-colored eyes. His soft, pink bottom lip was quivering. Giotto's heart caught at the sight. And 'something' went hard.

Giotto grunted and repressed the urge to suddenly dominate Tsuna and fuck him to the ground. He stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Hibari was confused.<p>

As he watched Giotto sweep out of the room, knocking an inkwell over in his agitation, he felt confusion well up.

"Shit!" Giotto cursed as his shirt was stained. He stomped off.

Hibari watched Tsuna cry and sighed. Feeling a sense of déjà vu, he leaned down and scrubbed the brunet's face of his tears.

"Thank you, Hibari-san." Tsuna whispered. Hibari's heart leapt as he heard the teen say his name. He started wondering what it would be like to hear it again, except in a different setting, in a dark room with a large bed…

"Ano, Hibari-san…" Tsuna's voice interrupted Hibari's daydream.

"What, Herbivore?"

"Etto… y-you can stop wiping my face now."

"Wha- oh yes." Hibari jerked his hand away. He quickly got up and left the room to cover up his embarrassment, leaving Tsuna still kneeling on the floor.

Hibari strode down the corridor and entered his room. "Hello, Hibird, Roll." He said as a small, fluffy yellow bird and a purple hedgehog (porcupine?) chirped and squeaked in greeting.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird sang happily and flew down to perch on his head. Hibari sighed as he recalled the conversation with Giotto earlier. The blonde had accidentally hit the nail on the head.

The raven-haired man rubbed his forehead ruefully. He really was confused. Why did he feel the need – the want – to protect the herbivore? It was strange. By right, the herbivore should just be a herbivore to him, nothing more, nothing less. His thoughts were interrupted as his cellphone shrilled: _"The green fields of Namimori, not big or small~"_ (Basically, the English translation of the Namimori Middle School anthem. But no, the school has nothing to do with this fic.)

"Yes?" Hibari said.

"Hey, Hibari. How are things going on over there?" A male voice replied.

"Fine." Hibari said curtly.

"How's my son?" The voice dropped to a hushed tone.

"He is fine. Shaken, but fine."

"Eh? What happened to him?"

"He… didn't do well on his first assignment."

"Ah. Got a scolding from Giotto, didn't he?"

"Hn."

"Listen, Hibari… Just… just make sure my Tsuna doesn't get into serious trouble okay? We… we _need_ him to overthrow Giotto."

"Hn. But you do realize that this might result in a final confrontation between our organizations, right?"

"If it must, it shall be." The voice sighed. "I… truly regret agreeing to experimenting on Tsuna all those years ago. If I hadn't agreed, my son would still be with me…"

"And leading us? Somehow I can't picture it." Hibari replied sarcastically.

"Just watch him, okay? And don't go raping him! Ciao, Skylark!" The voice rang off.

Hibari flipped his phone shut. _Raping him? That's an idea._ Then he stopped. He had a sudden urge to go to the toilet.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was confused.<p>

He was confused with just about everything. His life was so messed up. He got up shakily and staggered to the bathroom. He really needed to take a bath.

* * *

><p>Giotto sat brooding in his room, trying to wipe off the inkblots on his shirt. No use. The ink ran all over the place and eventually, Giotto started to resemble a zebra.<p>

He stomped off to the bathroom so he could take a bath. He slammed open the door – to see Tsuna standing there with his shirt halfway off.

"G-Giotto-san!" Tsuna squeaked.

_Why didn't he lock the door?_

* * *

><p>Hibari walked towards the bathroom. He wondered irritably why there was only one bathroom on the whole of the second floor. Since the organization was so damn rich, couldn't they afford a couple more bathrooms? It was stupid.<p>

_Damn herbivores. _Hibari cursed in his head and then stopped. He could hear voices in the bathroom. But they weren't talking.

"Nnnn…" A voice moaned out, accompanied by a grunt. "A-Ahh! Ahn!"

Hibari twitched. The voices continued. "Wha- mph! Uhn!"

_Herbivore?_

The raven-haired man reached for the doorknob and turned. The door swung open slowly, accompanied by another masculine grunt.

An erotic scene stood before him. Tsuna was backed up against the wall as Giotto seemed to be in the midst of kissing him violently while toying with the waistband of Tsuna's trousers. Both the teen's wrists were tied back with Giotto's tie. Both their shirts were hanging open, buttons having been roughly torn apart and scattered on the floor.

Both males froze as they beheld Hibari with lust-glazed eyes.

Still perched on Hibari's head, Hibird chirped happily. "Three-way! Three-way!" It sang.

_And now, both skies and cloud will clash._

**A/N: Personally, I really liked this chapter. I find that the best chapters are usually written spontaneously, like when I wrote this one in school by scribbling on my notepad. The best ideas come at night when you're half-asleep, so it's kinda tiring to get up and write them down when you'd much rather be tucked up in bed. This chappie's longer than usual, but… oh well. Giotto, you arrogant meanie. Tsuna, you oblivious uke. Hibird, you secretive pervert. Hibari, you strangely good and saintly guy. I'm making Hibari out to be such a good guy that's it becoming painful to write about him. Send in some ideas on how to tone Hibari down and give him that bad boy vibe we all love so much about him.**

**Reviews please!**

**…Oh, and btw, could someone tell me if Roll is a hedgehog or porcupine?**


	7. Lust

Chapter 7 – Lust

**Summary: Tsuna is the orphan who's just been sold. Giotto is the one who bought him. Hibari is Giotto's business-partner who seems to have ulterior motives towards Tsuna. Let the dark love triangle begin.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

**A/N: Oh shizz! Oh no! Oh crap! Oh… oh, you're reading this? :P Don't mind me. I'm just spouting random exclamations. I like to do that. Yeah, I know, I'm nuts. Ahem! Oh, btw, thanks to those reviewers for telling me that Roll is a hedgehog. I get a bit confused sometimes. Anyway, my responses to reviewers: ****Cuore l'anima della****, you don't like G27 do you? You prefer 1827. Actually, my top pairing used to be 1827 but now G27 has overtaken it. :P. Gomen~ ****Kichou****, thanks for the idea. I'm gonna use it. :) Anyway guys… PREPARE FOR A SHORT CHAPPIE. MY BRAIN HAS RUN OUT OF IDEAS. PLEASE HELP.**

_Oh, dear_ was the simultaneous thought of the trio as they stared at each other from their frozen positions. Actually, _oh, dear_ was a polite version of what they had actually thought. The more accurate one was far too vulgar, so it was more like _oh, #$%^&*_!

Hibird continued singing "Three-way! Three-way!" much to the annoyance of Giotto and the horror of Tsuna, who started foaming at the mouth.

"What're you doing, Giotto?" Hibari said politely, hands reaching for the tonfas that were conveniently stuffed up his jacket.

"De-stressing." Giotto replied, even more politely. He still hadn't let go of Tsuna. "Why do you ask?"

"…De-stressing?" Hibari raised an eyebrow. His tonfas were halfway-up.

"Yup. I got tired and pissed at everything so I'm raping him to de-stress." The words flowed smoothly from Giotto's mouth. "That is, until you interrupted us."

"I needed to go to the bathroom."

"You could've used the one downstairs."

"This was the closest one."

"Ah."

Tsuna shook his head in disbelief at the ridiculous topic the conversation had turned to. He felt like shouting at them _Hello, I'm getting raped here and you guys are having conversations about bathrooms! You guys are just weird! I mean, it's like you guys do this on a regular basis! …Wait, does that mean they really do this on a regular basis?_

Tsuna's question was answered as Hibari suddenly said, "Just how many of our 'baits' are you going to screw? You raped the last one, and then the one before that, and…"

"What can I say? I've got a lot of hormones."

"Giotto, you're not a teenager anymore."

"Well, maybe there are some leftovers."

"…Leftovers? Ok, Giotto, just shut up now. It's my turn."

"Your turn?"

"My turn to fuck the herbivore."

"…What?"

Tsuna wondered if there was a hospital nearby, because he really felt like going into cardiac arrest right now.

* * *

><p>Hibari sincerely felt like smashing Giotto's face in. And he didn't even know why. The rational part of his brain was screaming: <em>"Because the herbivore is crucial to overthrowing Giotto and we don't need any more complications!" <em>while the irrational part of his brain was shrieking: _"Because the herbivore belongs to you and only YOU have the right to fuck him!"_ So when he said "My turn to fuck the herbivore" he wasn't even sure which part of his brain was directing his mouth to say so. Nevertheless, he forged on.

"I would like to fuck the herbivore, Giotto." Hibari said coolly. "So step aside."

Giotto stared at Hibari in shock. "You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not." Hibari said, just as calmly. Then suddenly, he seized hold of Giotto and shoved him off Tsuna. "And you're going to watch me fuck him."

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Giotto didn't know what possessed him to rape Tsuna as well. Maybe it was because his (Tsuna's) body had looked so pale, so beautiful, so precious, so… ok, he was seriously getting really horny now. Either way, the most logical conclusion was that his passion and lust had overtaken his mind and had made him pounce on Tsuna.<p>

Yeah, Giotto liked that explanation.

Because there was _no way_ he was going to admit to himself that he was starting to have small feelings of attraction to the petite brunet. It must be lust. It must be lust. It must be-

And then Hibari had interrupted them.

In the next few minutes or so, they had held a conversation that consisted of bathroom locations, hormones and stress. And then Hibari had dropped the bombshell. He was going to rape Tsuna, and Giotto was going to watch them go at it.

_Is it me,_ Giotto thought. _Or has my world been turned upside down ever since that stupid little Sawada Tsunayoshi person arrived?_

A loud cry was heard from Tsuna.

_Must be Sawada Tsunayoshi._

**A/N: This was a very bad chapter. I can take no pride in it, and I have no excuses for the delay of this chapter's upload.**

**Reviews please?**

**One more thing. Updates (for this story and others) will be slow, as I don't have regular computer access. Gomen! School has started, and I'm really busy now.**


	8. Shock

Chapter 8 – Shock

**Summary: AU. Tsuna is the orphan who's just been sold. Giotto is the one who bought him. Hibari is Giotto's business-partner who seems to have ulterior motives towards Tsuna. Let the dark love triangle begin.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

**A/N: FF IS STEALING MY PAGE BREAKS. AND IF THAT WASN'T BAD ENOUGH, ITS STARTING TO TAKE AWAY MY SPACEBAR WORD BREAKS AS WELL. SO WHEN I UPLOAD MY CHAPTERS I HAVE TO SLOWLY SEPARATE WORD BY WORD. DAMMIT! ))))):**

What sort of situation was this?

Right now, Tsuna was snugly being carried in Hibari's arms with half his clothes off. One of his (Tsuna's) arms was around Hibari's shoulders, while the other one was tightly clamped in Giotto's arms.

All three of them were breathing hard.

"Let go of him." Hibari said, tightening his grip.

"No." Giotto replied.

"Yes." Hibari countered.

"No." Giotto stressed.

_"Yes."_ Hibari hissed.

"N-" Giotto's phone rang.

Ah, the curse of modern technology.

Giotto seized the phone, ripped its casing open and said curtly: "Yes?"

It was one of those frozen moments. Nobody knew what to expect.

"It's for you." Giotto tossed the phone at Hibari.

Hibari caught the phone and held it to his ear. And then all the blood drained from his face. He promptly dropped Tsuna, who crashed to the ground with a squeak.

"Dino, not now…" Hibari said in a fading baritone.

_The cloud was choking… his sky had abandoned him… His sky had abandoned…_

_...him…_

_Choke._

* * *

><p>Tsuna lay dazedly on the floor, all the breath knocked out of him. He tried to recollect what had just happened. First, Giotto had pounced on him when he walked in on Tsuna while the brunet was taking his clothes off. Then, in the middle of their make-out session, Hibari had walked n on them. Hibari had proceeded to argue with the blonde over whose turn it was to fuck Tsuna (like a bunch of spoilt horny teenagers!). Then Giotto's phone had rang. Hibari had taken the call, and then his face had crumpled up like a child's and he…<p>

…he started crying.

Hibari Kyoya, the ever-tough, ever-cold skylark had cried.

It wasn't the type of burst-into-tears-throw-tantrums-blubber-and-scream sort of crying. It was the sort of silent, stiff and stern sort of crying where the tears kept pouring but the face remained stiff and hard.

The black-haired man had gripped the phone so tightly in his hand that the casing cracked. He proceeded to throw (none too gently) back at Giotto and then swept out, not bothering to stem the flow of tears.

Giotto had caught the cracked phone and ran after Hibari, calling out "Skylark! Wait!" (he seemed to have forgotten what had just happened between them 5 minutes ago). He had paused in the doorway and turned around to face Tsuna, snarling "This never happened." And shoving a finger in his face.

Tsuna slowly gathered up his clothes and put them on, all thoughts of a bath forgotten. He had no idea what had just happened. He was miserable. His life was screwed. First, he had been sold. NOT adopted.

Then he had been forced to do some sort of seducing job by his so-called owner.

The seducing had failed, he nearly got raped and Hibari had to come rescue him.

And then they had been raged at by Giotto for failing to pull off the job, and then during a seemingly innocent bathroom visit, he had gotten involved in an almost-three-way.

_~Kind of makes your life worthwhile, doesn't it?~_

_-Who said that…?-_

_~Me.~_

_-Who are you…?-_

Wonderful. Now there were voices in his head. He must be going nuts.

_~You're not nuts, and I'm not just a voice in your head, Tsuna.~_

_-Who…?-_

_~I am Ieyatsu. I guess you can call me your other self.~_

_-What…?-_

_~Ah, yes. You don't know yet.~_

_-Know what?-_

_~Know that I'm actually an alternate personality encoded in your soul.~_

_-What? But… I… that's not right!-_

_~Hey, do I sound like **I'm** jazzed by that fact?~_

_-I… what… but… explain!-_

_~How about we go into your… **our** room first instead of continuing to stand here in this rather smelly bathroom?~_

* * *

><p>Hibari stood in his room.<p>

His tears were gone now, and he just stared blankly out of the window. His face was expressionless. His eyes weren't even red. It was as though nothing had happened.

However, his sleeve was wet.

Behind him, his locked bedroom door rattled with Giotto's pounding.

* * *

><p><em>~Your room sucks.~<em>

"Shut up! I didn't choose it!" Tsuna hissed.

_Hey, no need to get defensive. I know that it isn't your fault. And anyway, you don't have to say what you want to say to me out loud. Just think them and I'll reply._

_-Okay…-_

_~Good. Now what were we talking about again?~_

_-Um, how about EXPLAINING TO ME HOW IT IS THAT YOU'RE LIVING IN MY HEAD!-_

_~Technically, I'm not 'living in your head' as you put it. I'm an alternate personality encoded into your soul, as I said before. Effectively, I'm you. A cooler, hotter, manlier and awesomer you.~_

_-…What? Ietaysu!-_

_~Okay, okay, sorry.~_

_-Continue with the explanation please.-_

_~Actually, I don't know that much either. All I know is, I've been here with you for as long as I can remember. I know what I am, but…~_

_-But what?-_

_~You know how you don't have any memories of when you were a baby?~_

_-Yeah…-_

_~Yeah well, since I'm you, I share your memories, Tsuna. And since you don't remember anything as a baby, I don't remember anything either. So I don't know how I got into you. I don't know how we wound up in the orphanage either.~_

_-Oh…-_

_~I'm sorry…~_

_-It's… it's fine, really.-_

_~Don't lie to me, Tsuna. I'm you, remember? I know your thoughts and feelings. Right now you're disappointed that you didn't get to hear about your parents, or anything about your past.~_

_-I…-_

Tsuna's knees suddenly buckled, and he collapsed in a heap on the floor. "W-Whoa! Ouch…" The brunet squawked.

_~Ow, our ass…~_

_-…What?-_

_~I'm you, stupid. When you get injured, I feel the pain too.~_

_-Oh… um, by the way…-_

_~What?~_

_-How is it that you haven't contacted me until now?-_

_~I **tried** contacting you, but either you're too dumb or something_ _because my thought-speak couldn't reach you.~_

_-Hey!-_

_~Hah. Okay, okay, sorry. Anyway, do you wanna switch?~_

_-Switch what?-_

_~Switch places, of course. We can do that, you know.~_

_-We can?-_

_~Yup. Now that we've made contact, we can switch as and when we like.~_

_-Erm…-_

_~Look, Tsuna. You're exhausted. You should take a rest. Let me take over.~_

_-But… what are you going to do when we switch?-_

_~Um, get some medicine and stuff for our ass?~_

_-Don't say our 'ass'. It sounds so weird.-_

_~Our ass.~_

_-Ieyatsu!-_

_~Okay, sorry!~_

* * *

><p>Giotto reached into the fridge and pulled out a Diet Coke. He sighed as he took out the wrecked cellphone from his pocket. He'd have to buy a new one. He popped the top of the can and took a life-giving gulp. Ahhhhh.<p>

"Ciaossu, Giotto." Reborn suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

"Ciao, Reborn." The blonde replied.

"Hand me a Coke, would you?"

"Catch."

"Thanks."

The two drank in silence for a while until Reborn spoke again.

"So, how did the mission go, Giotto?"

"We failed. And it's all the bait's fault." Giotto replied brusquely.

"Ah. Timoteo's not gonna be pleased." Reborn tossed his empty can into the dustbin.

Giotto pinched the bridge of his nose. He'd forgotten all about having to report back to his grandfather. How the hell was he going to explain to the old man that his especially hand-picked bait had just up and smashed a vase on their target's head? Sure, they'd gotten what they wanted, but now their target's men were suspecting them and were sure to come banging down on their doors sooner or later.

"By the way, the paperwork for the mission just came in. It's a pretty big load, I'll tell you that. And it looks like it's got a lot of complications in it." Reborn whistled. "Good luck is all I can say."

Giotto squeezed his Coke so tightly that the remaining Coke spurted out and sprayed onto his clothes. Giotto looked down on himself and swore.

Complications. Just that he didn't need.

* * *

><p>Ieyatsu strode down the corridor confidently. This was his first time controlling Tsuna's body, and he was unused to Tsuna's motor skills and physical ability – or lack of it.<p>

Still, unused or not, he was going to control Tsuna's body in style.

Anyway, true to his word, Ieyatsu had patched up his – their injuries up, but then he had a better idea.

He was going to go bug Hibari.

Right now, Tsuna's consciousness was asleep. So he couldn't shout at Ieyatsu for having a death wish, so Ieyatsu was free to do what he wanted.

And right now, he reaaaaaally wanted to go see if Hibari was still crying.

He had asked a maid for directions to Hibari's room (who had looked at him as though he was insane). Now, he was currently heading towards the skylark's domain.

When he arrived at the door, he stopped and thought about how he was going to announce his presence to Hibari. He obviously couldn't use his own voice (Ieyatsu's voice was several tones lower than Tsuna's) so he cleared his throat and spoke in an amazing imitation of Tsuna's voice (which wasn't that hard, considering that they shared the same throat and vocal cords): "Hibari-san, are you in there?"

The sound of a tap of a shoe on the ground. Ieyatsu assumed that meant yes.

"May I come in, Hibari-san?"

A louder shoe-tap. Yes again.

"I'm coming in, then."

* * *

><p>Giotto stood in silence, gazing at the huge pile of paperwork piled on his desk. Reborn stood silently beside him.<p>

"Fuck." Giotto said.

"Indeed." Reborn sighed.

* * *

><p>Hibari jumped as he heard Tsuna's voice (or what sounded like Tsuna's voice): "Hibari-san, are you in there?"<p>

Hibari tapped his shoe.

"May I come in, Hibari-san?"

Hibari tapped his shoe again. Louder this time.

"I'm coming in then."

The doorknob turned.

* * *

><p>Giotto sighed and sat down on his desk, rolling up his sleeves to prevent ink from getting on them as he did the paperwork.<p>

"By the way Giotto, where's Hibari?" Reborn asked.

"In his room, locked."

"The usual Hibari stuff then?"

"No. Dino called."

"…Oh. I see."

A knock on the door and Adelheid appeared. "Don Primo, more paperwork just came in…"

Giotto head-desked himself.

* * *

><p>The (now unlocked) door swung open, revealing 'Tsuna' leaning on the door-frame, with a smile (almost a smirk() on his face. Without even trying, he looked effortlessly sexy.<p>

Hibari immediately noticed something different. Unless the herbivore had gotten colored contact lenses, he seemed to have somehow turned his eyes from brown to a bright orange.

"Herbivore…?"

**A/N: I love Ieyatsu lol. And Giotto's such a meanie *sighs* (2718 next chapter, anyone? *wriggles eyebrows*) And btw, Ieyatsu's catchphrase seems to be "Okay, okay, sorry." Weird. Never intended for that to happen. But I realised I kept typing that phrase when Ieyatsu speaks.**

**Reviews anyone?**


	9. Hiatus Message

Hey guys.

I'm sorry, but after entering my third year of secondary school (middle school to some of you) suddenly the schedule is tightened up. I have afternoon classes everyday and I still have homework and other school-related crap. Add that to some other things...

This means that I'll be going on an author-hiatus for quite a while. I have no idea when I'll start uploading stories again (even if I do, it'll probably be a short one-shot or a drabble.) and yes, this means I'll be inactive until further notice.

Sincerest apologies to all my dear reviewers out there who have supported me so faithfully. An especially big sorry to those who have sent me requests. I won't be able to fulfill them for the time being. Sorry, guys. ):

Hope to be able to start writing again. You are welcome to troll me if you wish. I fully realise that I kind of deserve it. (Hope my FF author friend Bunnygoesbang can also use the comp soon. She's extremely upset over the sudden computer constraint. Everytime I mention 'computer' to her she gives me a look...)

-Tsunayoshi Uni Sawada (TUS)


	10. Frustration

Chapter 9 – Frustration

**Summary: Tsuna is the orphan who's just been sold. Giotto is the one who bought him. Hibari is Giotto's business-partner who seems to have ulterior motives towards Tsuna. Let the dark love triangle begin.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

**A/N: UPDATING SPREE! I'm trying to update all my stories at once, because I know I'm miserably late in updating. Also, I'm eating oreos right now :3**

**Anyway, responses to reviewers:**

**Kura-Tokiwa69: Yay~! This story made you excited! (I'm so happy... I was starting to think this story was a bore T_T)**

**Ageha Sakura: O_e why did this ruin your day whyyyyyyy?**

**YanKinka: Here's your chapter! Don't cry! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner!**

**Story start!**

"I came to see how you were doing, Hibari-san." Ieyatsu adopted a gentle, lilting tone. "You looked really sad just now, so I wanted to cheer you up."

"I need nothing of that sort, herbivore." Hibari snapped. "I don't need any 'cheering up'. So please leave."

"Don't say that." Ieyatsu protested, stepping closer to the skylark. "I really _do_ want to cheer you up." Ieyatsu walked right up to Hibari so that the tips of his spiky brown hair brushed against Hibari's nose.

"I want to make Hibari-san feel better…" Ieyatsu snuggled against Hibari's chest.

"_But I don't want to be mad." Alice protested._

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, you can't help that," The Cheshire Cat replied. "We're all mad here."<em>

Tsuna awoke with a start. The last echoes of his dream faded away as he looked around him. He appeared to be in some sort of room. He was seated in an armchair with a table in front of him. He flashbacked to what Ieyatsu had told him:

"_When you're not the one in control of the body, your consciousness is put in some sort of… room in the brain. There'll be this huge TV screen thing in the room the screen will show you what the body is doing through the body's eyes. It's basically like watching a movie through the body's eyes._

…_By the way, that room is MINE, so don't go messing thing up, okay? Don't go reading the porn magazines either."_

Tsuna's alternate personality read porn magazines?

Um, did that even make sense?

No?

Guess not.

Tsuna slowly got up from the armchair, surveying Ieyatsu's 'room'. Seemed large and well-furnished enough.

Then, on the screen, he heard what Ieyatsu was using _his _mouth to say: "I want to make Hibari-san feel better…"

_Heard _him say that to Hibari.

_Saw _him snuggle against said black-haired man.

On the screen, he saw Hibari stare down at Ieyatsu and then clutch at him with a lost and confused expression.

Ieyatsu reached around to caress Hibari's back, his thighs rubbing against Hibari's _thing._ "That's it," Ieyatsu whispered. "I just want to comfort you…after all, nobody likes to be sad." He smiled widely, just like the Cheshire Cat in Tsuna's _Alice in Wonderland _dream.

Hibari's breathing speeded up, and he suddenly got an expression on his face that said _Dignity be screwed._

And then he pounced on Ieyatsu.

Tsuna scrambled wildly away as a cacophony of moans burst from the screen. He fell on his butt and shrieked in horror. What was Ieyatsu doing? Was he trying to get his… _their_… body laid before they had even hit 18 years old? Wasn't there a law against such things?

On the screen, Hibari was ripping Ieyatsu's shirt open, buttons flying everywhere and clattering onto the floor. The white material tore and then the ripped cloth was flung off. Said skylark was now straddling Ieyatsu's hips…

Tsuna looked around frantically for a way to communicate with Ieyatsu. How did this 'mind-speak' work? Did he just start speaking?

"Ieyatsu," he tried it out. "Ieyatsu!"

No response.

Hibari was now using his teeth to unzip Ieyatsu's pants…

Tsuna was nearly hysterical when he finally spotted a cellphone on the floor. He picked it up and mashed it to his ear.

_Connecting you through to Ieyatsu now, please a wait a moment…_The phone said breezily.

That was easy.

* * *

><p>Ieyatsu cried out in pain and pleasure as he felt Hibari bite his neck roughly. His slim frame shuddered and he felt his will dissolve into mush. Oh god, Hibari was <em>good <em>at this.

He felt his body being 'explored' thoroughly before his pants were pulled down to his knees.

Ieyatsu whined and bucked, urging Hibari to go further.

To be honest, Ieyatsu wasn't sure what he was doing or why he was doing this with Hibari. He only wanted to bait Hibari and see how far the skylark would go.

Hibari's hands slowly began stroking Ieyatsu.

"Should I pull it?" Hibari finally spoke, his eyes taking in every inch of Ieyatsu's smooth skin.

Ieyatsu moaned in reply. Feeling his boxers stretch and tighten. Then he felt the waistband being tugged at and the boxers slowly inch down, exposing his thighs and his-

_IEYATSU! WHAT IN THE NAME OF BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!_

Ieyatsu flinched and groaned. Tsuna's voice rang in his head, the shrieking drowning out everything else.

_~Oh, um, hey Tsuna. You're awake, huh? Heh heh._

_-What do you think you're doing?!_

_~Erm… I'm uh… getting laid?_

_-Hello? I… I mean WE are only sixteen! We can't lose our virginity yet!_

_~Why not?_

_-We're minors!_

_~Tsuna, chillax. We're guys, we can't get pregnant or anything._

_-That's beside the point! You have to get my… OUR body out of there right now!_

_~You wouldn't say that if you were the one experiencing the pleasure right now._

_-Wha…_

Ieyatsu switched with Tsuna.

Tsuna barely had time to register the fact that he was in control of his body again when he was assaulted by a pleasurable ache coming from… _something _that was throbbing painfully.

Hibari was looking down at him curiously, his hand still at the place where it had stopped, which was on the waistband on his boxers.

Said boxers were pulled down at a rather… dangerous position on his legs.

Tsuna being Tsuna, he did the first thing Tsunas do when they panic.

"HIEEEEEEEEE! AFGLUGVHBNFJDKUISF!" The brunet screamed, flailing away from the black-haired man and pulling up his boxers in the process.

And of course, Tsuna being Tsuna, he banged out of Hibari's room and rushed away like a maniac without getting the rest of his clothes.

* * *

><p>Hibari's phone rang again.<p>

_That's twice in one day._ Hibari was feeling pretty annoyed right now. He snapped the phone open and growled "What?"

"Skylark. It's me, Iemitsu. How's my son, Tsuna doing?"

"Would you stop calling about your son?! He's doing fine! I told you already!"

"Woah, Skylark. Slow down. What's gotten into you?"

_Oh, nothing. Just that a moment ago your son started touching me for no reason and then we started making out and then all of a sudden your son pushed me away and ran off screaming like a maniac! _Hibari thought furiously but instead he said: "Your son seems to have a split personality."

"What!"

"When I first saw him, he was acting like a herbivore. Now he's acting like an omnivore."

"Um…"

"Your son has a mental problem, Sawada Iemitsu."

"Uh…"

"Goodbye." Hibari hit the 'disconnect' button.

"Skylark! Wait- *beep*"

Hibari began putting on his clothes, which had been torn off his body by Ieyatsu.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was hiding in his room.<p>

_~Nice job, Tsuna._

_-YOU! Don't talk to me right now._

_~Talk talk talk. Hahaha._

_-Ieyatsu! Why did you have to go to Hibari-san? Ugh! Now he's going to kill us!_

_~No, he's going to kill __you._ _YOU were the one that pushed him away and ran off screaming, you didn't even put on your clothes before you ran off, you exhibitionist. Haha! Streaking down the corridor in just your underwear! _

_-This is all your fault! I hate you!_

_~Aw. I think you hurt my feelings._

_-Hmph._

Tsuna sulkily put on new clothes from his wardrobe.

_-You are one annoying alternate personality, you know that?_

_~Why, thank you._

* * *

><p>Hibari had 2 big problems right now.<p>

Problem number one: Dino (that bloody Bucking Bronco herbivore) was back from England. And he was spamming Hibari's phone with irritating texts like "Kyoya, you there?", "Yoohoo, Kyoya!" and "Kyoya! I want a hug!"

Annoying.

Hibari shook his head furiously. A long time ago, Dino had ruined his life and then run off to England. So Hibari would be damned if he replied to Dino's inane texts.

Problen number two: Hibari was actually a double agent.

He pretended that he was working for Giotto, but he was actually working for Iemitsu (who was Giotto's enemy!)

The current situation was this: Giotto was the head of a company called Vongola Inc. it was a small company that took on jobs from bigger companies.

For example, the whole fiasco on Charles Ramsay (remember him?) had been an assignment from Tronic Company. That company had hired Congola Inc. to steal from Ramsay.

Iemitsu on the other hand, was head of a company called CEDEF. CEDEF was Vongola Inc.'s rival.

Iemitsu was also Tsuna's father.

Yes, it was true. Tsuna wasn't really an orphan. But sixteen years ago when Tsuna was born, an incident-

Hibari shook his head again. He didn't like thinking about that.

After Iemitsu found out that Tsuna was with Vongola Inc., he ordered Hibari to keep an eye on the brunet. Hibari had (reluctantly) agreed. Everything had gone smoothly, until Dino called…

Hibari rubbed his forehead. He needed a drink to forget his problems.

* * *

><p>Giotto wanted to kill someone.<p>

After his grandfather Timoteo found out about the screwed up assignment, he had yelled at the blonde and hit him with his walking stick. This made Giotto very, very angry.

Giotto _really _wanted to kill someone.

"Gio, nice expression you have. It's very murderous. Feel like killing someone today?" Reborn's voice broke into Giotto's less-than-cheerful thoughts.

"Shut up." Giotto snapped. His hand ached from all the (insert swear word here) paperwork. After Timoteo had yelled at him, the old man had given Giotto even more paperwork. ("Don Primo, is it me, or has the paperwork multiplied?" "I don't want to talk about it, Adelheid.")

"Grrr." He growled.

"Don Primo." Adelheid spoke up. "You have a new assignment from Yohime Company."

"What? So soon?" Giotto groaned.

"Yes. This time it's a simple one. We just deliver a package to someone."

"Hm, that's all?"

"That's what the email says." The woman nodded.

Giotto thought about it. He had been planning to replace Sawada Tsunayoshi with a new person, but a new assignment had come too soon for Giotto to get a new 'bait'. That meant Sawada Tsunayoshi would have to do the assignment.

It was just delivering a package, so even someone as stupid as Sawada Tsunayoshi couldn't screw it up, right?

_Right,_ Giotto thought confidently. _Even stupid little Sawada Tsunayoshi couldn't screw this up._

At this point, Reborn put his fedora back on his head. "Well, Gio? What are your orders?"

"Start preparing. Sawada Tsunayoshi will take on this assignment." Giotto said decisively.

"Aye aye, captain." Reborn saluted mockingly.

"And also, didn't I tell you not to call me Gio?"

"Gio-chan~"

"Stop that!"

* * *

><p><em>~Tsuna. Hey, Tsuna.<em>

_-What now, Ieyatsu?_

_~Look in the mirror._

Tsuna went and looked into the glass. In the mirror was his reflection.

_-What am I supposed to be looking at?_

_~Look closer._

Tsuna realized with a shock that his reflection had bright orange-gold eyes and was smirking.

_~That's me you're looking at._

Tsuna blinked. He touched the mirror with his hand. In the reflection, Ieyatsu did the same so that they were touching each other's hands.

_~As long as there's a mirror, we can see each other face-to-face._

_-I…_

Suddenly, the bedroom door flew open.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Giotto stormed in and barked, "You have a new-…" He stopped and pointed at the mirror. "What's _that?_"

_~Oops. Gotta go!_ Ieyatsu immediately vanished from the mirror.

Tsuna quickly stepped in front of the mirror, blocking it from Giotto's view. "U-Um, w-what're you talking about? It's just my reflection." He stammered. "I-Is there anything you want, Giotto-san?"

Reborn appeared beside Giotto and said cheerily: "You have a new assignment!"

"Eh?! Another one? So soon? B-But I…" Tsuna's eyes bulged out.

"Quit whining." Giotto rolled his eyes. He grabbed Tsuna's arm and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

><p>Inside the room, Ieyatsu looked grimly at the screen.<p>

"I think it's time to show Giotto who's boss."

**A/N: Yay! Finally done with this chapter. Okay, um… I understand that you guys may be quite confused about Ieyatsu and Tsuna. Okay, they're like 2 souls in one body. Only one soul can control the body at any one time. The other soul will be in a room in the brain. When the soul who is in control of the body decides to switch, it will automatically be sent into the brain-room and the soul that was originally in the brain-room will control the body. Understand? Please ask if you don't. I'll try my best to answer.**

**Also, when Tsuna and Ieyatsu talk to each other, their conversation will be like this:**

_-I am Tsuna._

_~I am Ieyatsu._

**When I put – in front of the sentence it means that Tsuna is talking. When I put ~ in front of the sentence it means Ieyatsu is talking. When they have a conversation it will be in italics because they are not using physical mouths to talk, they're using their minds to talk. (I hope you understand what I'm talking about…)**

**Tsuna is an Innocent Uke and Ieyatsu is a Badass Uke. Just to let you know the difference between them. Ieyatsu is an uke, but he can be a seme sometimes. Google the Seme Uke Quiz and you will understand. (You can also take the quiz. It's quite fun! I got Clueless Uke. Haha…)**

**Anyway, I won't be updating anymore until after Christmas. Also, updates will be less frequent because next year I will be super-duper busy with school. (Important school year and final exams and all that)**

**So, Merry Christmas! And reviews please! Treat it as your Christmas present to me!**


	11. Psychosis

Chapter 10 – Psychosis

**Summary: ****Tsuna is the orphan who's just been sold. Giotto is the one who bought him. Hibari is Giotto's business-partner who seems to have ulterior motives towards Tsuna. Let the dark love triangle begin.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered… The only thing I own is my OC Jack Cromwell, who will probably never appear again and will forever stay in Neglected-OC Land. (Charles Ramsay is there too.)**

**A/N: You've waited for this chapter. (For like 4-5 months mfuuuuuuu.)**

**You've reviewed, asking for the update.**

**You've asked me when I will update, because you want to know what happens next.**

**So I present you… this chapter.**

**That doesn't really affect the storyline. **

**And doesn't really have anything to do with the plot.**

**It's really just a chapter on Hibari's backstory. (And some Dino too.)**

**So now I'm going to run before the bricks start getting thrown.**

**Oh, and… WARNING: This chapter contains mentions medicinal drugs meant for people with ADD (Attention Deficit Disorder), erotic asphyxiation (turning someone on by strangling them… I know, it makes no sense to me too. It's like bondage, I guess?), general psychology shit, mentions of sex and masturbation and stuff and Hibari being a little… well, you'll see.**

**Oh, the first part of this chapter is a continuation of the story. The rest of it isn't. **

**This chapter is also really confusing, so you can skip the flashback part if you want.**

One for the left and one for the right.

Giotto swore he was seeing double.

Sitting directly opposite, staring out of the car window sadly was Tsuna.

And right beside the brunet, in the reflection of the car window smirking away was yet _another_ Tsuna. This one had orange-gold eyes.

What the hell? Had he finally snapped? Was he hallucinating?

* * *

><p><em>-Ieyatsu.<em>

_~Yes?_

_-What are you doing?_

_~I'm screwing with Giotto's head, what does it look like I'm doing?_

Ieyatsu grinned and did a little wave in Giotto's direction. The blonde groaned and rubbed his eyes.

_-Are you TRYING to provoke him?_

_~I'm not trying, I AM provoking him._

_-Ieyatsu, STOP THAT RIGHT NOW or I'll start singing 'Friday'._

_~You wouldn't dare._

_-Try me._

_~Getting more dominant now, hmm?_

Ieyatsu winked before vanishing from the car window. Now the only thing reflected in the glass was Tsuna's forlorn expression.

* * *

><p>Hibari was busy breaking his phone into little bits.<p>

The man had just spent the past few hours staring at the little lighted screen that had four words burning on it:

**I'm coming for you.**

**-17/04/20XX 04:06pm**

**Dino**

Although he would never admit it, those words scared him. What did Dino want with him?

~flashback~

It started off as just something Hibari did in order to win his battles with absolute perfection.

He would simulate would-be battles in his head, running through every possible move his imaginary opponent would make, calculating how he himself would react to his opponent in each simulated scenario.

Then he began doing the same for his social life. His every word and expression was acted out in the privacy of his room before he applied it to a social situation. Hibari was not someone who liked to make a mistake in his speech or behavior lest someone managed to find a weakness and use it against him.

He would act out a possible scene in his room. His bed was the stage, and he was the actor who acted out all the characters in his 'play'. For example, if he was going to a meeting with an acquaintance the next day, he would rehearse how he would greet the person, from his choice of words right down to the exact position of his fingers. And then he would act out all the possible ways the person would greet him back.

It was at this point that Hibari realized there was something terribly wrong with him. Who the hell obsesses like this?

And yet he couldn't stop himself. Should he tell someone? Who could he tell? How would that person react? Would they laugh? Frown? Cry? Or not believe him at all? Or…

Then Hibari realized that he was 'rehearsing' again, and he curled into a ball and fell asleep, feeling overwhelmed.

Then he found out that he had developed ADD too. At first, he thought it was because just constantly seeking to burn energy by fighting more and more people, and that his restlessness was just him seeking to find new opponents.

But when he realized that he could no longer just sit still and relax for ten minutes without getting up a dozen times to talk around aimlessly, the uncontrollable urge to be constantly moving gnawing at him, he realized he was starting to become borderline insane.

"Well. How are you?" The psychiatrist smiled, adjusting his black-rimmed spectacles. Hibari just stared at him. "How soon can you cure me?"

Laughter bounced off the office walls. "Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?"

"You already know my name." An accusing finger pointed at the file on the desk.

"But it's common courtesy! I'll begin first. I am Dr Dino. You are…?" Dino prompted.

"Hibari Kyoya."

"That's better. You're here because…?"

"You already know!" Hibari snapped. "It's all in that file!"

"I want to hear it from you. Acknowledging the problem is the first step to solving it, you know."

"…"

And so it began.

Several times duringtheir therapy sessions, Hibari would flip a table or a chair, shouting: "What is the point of all your stupid questions, you fucking quack? Why can't you just give me some medicine or whatever and cure me?!"

And always, always Dino would just smile gently at him, taking all the abuse and waiting for him to calm down.

* * *

><p>When Hibari started rehearsing how he would act in front of Dino next time, he knew it was all over.<p>

The only time Hibari 'rehearsed' for someone was when he actually _liked_ the person.

* * *

><p>"So, how are you?" Hibari mimicked, staring into the river, trying to stretch his lips into Dino's smile. His normally neat hair had been tousled like the blonde's and he wore a pair of spectacles.<p>

_What's wrong with me? _Hibari wondered. _I don't normally go this far._

"Stop sulking, Kyoya. It spoils your face." Hibari mimicked again.

"I'll do what I want, you quack." He replied himself.

"Anyway, what issues should we tackle today?"

"I don't have any issues."

"Now, now. Don't get agitated. Have you been writing in your journal?"

"Hn." Hibari lifted his hand and pretended to hand over a book to the imaginary Dino.

"Brilliant, Kyoya! You actually listened to me for once." Sarcasm dripped from the black-haired boy's mouth.

"Hmph."

* * *

><p>Afterwards, Hibari took twice the amount of medicine he was supposed to take.<p>

* * *

><p>"…" Hibari refused to look at Dino.<p>

"…" Dino continued to smile.

"…do you know how to get rid of this?"

Dino silently handed him an ice pack. Hibari quickly grabbed it and disappeared behind the curtain. As Dino cocked his head to one side and watched the silhouette of Hibari pressing the ice pack to his crotch, he picked up the bottle of antistimulant pills which read:

**Name: Strattera**

**Type: Anti stimulant drugs **

**Side-effects include: nausea, dizziness, priapism (continuous, usually nonsexual erection of the penis, especially due to disease)**

**Prescribed to outpatient Hibari Kyoya for ADD (attention deficit disorder)**

Dino sighed as Hibari continued to struggle with himself. The ice pack would reduce the pain, but it wouldn't get rid of the erection, though…

* * *

><p>Dino was late for today's session.<p>

Hibari stood in front of a bookshelf and stared at the blonde's collection of books.

_May as well kill some time. _He thought, pulling out a random book and flipping through it. _What's 'erotic asphyxiation'? _He wondered.

And then a hand fell on his neck. "Kyoya, what are you doing?" Dino's sharp voice sounded out as his grip on Hibari's neck started tightening.

* * *

><p>Hibari was a masochist.<p>

Dino, on the other hand, was a closet sadist who was into bondage.

* * *

><p>That night, Hibari jacked off for the first time in his life. Dino had explained, as truthfully as he could (while mentally cursing his carelessness) what erotic asphyxiation was. Hibari had promptly demanded to read the book.<p>

When he got to the parts in the book where the protagonist started climaxing while being strangled, he felt a little funny down in his pants.

* * *

><p>"YOU DID WHAT?!" Dino almost screamed, when he saw the red mark around Hibari's neck. "Kyoya, why?!"<p>

"…" Hibari shrugged. Last night, with a belt tightened around his neck, he had masturbated, just like what was written in the book.

"Kyoya, this is serious!" You shouldn't be doing this kind of stuff!" Dino clutched his forehead. _ No matter how much I like this 'kind of stuff'…_

Hibari stared at his psychiatrist. Last night, he had 'rehearsed' again. He had assumed that Dino would be shocked but also happy. Hibari had rehearsed perfectly how he would react to Dino's shocked-but-happy reaction. First Dino would smile and say "Enjoy the book, Kyoya?" Then Hibari would say his usual "Hn." And then Dino would say "You liked it that much, huh?" And then Hibari would go on to say that he had tried out the same thing, and Dino would be happy… after all, he liked this stuff, right?

Not really.

"Kyoya, please, please… promise me you won't do it again. If you ever want to masturbate again, fine some other method. And it has to be a method that doesn't…" Dino's finger pointed at the mark on Hibari's neck. "…hurt you."

* * *

><p><em>Ring, ring.<em>

"Dr. Cavallone?"

"It's fucking 2.30am in the morning. Can't this wait?" Dino groaned.

"I'm afraid not Dr. Cavallone… do you have a patient called Hibari Kyoya?"

"Yes…"

"Dr. Cavallone… Hibari Kyoya was admitted into the hospital an hour ago for nearly suffocating himself.

"WHAT?! Which hospital?"

"St. Matryoshka's Hospital for the Mentally Unstable."

"Why that hospital?"

"…young master Hibari has a history of violence and mental breakdowns… After all, that's why he was seeing you, was he not?"

* * *

><p>"Where is he?!" Dino demanded, slamming his hands on the counter. The poor receptionist squealed in fright, dropping her pen.<p>

"Where's who?"

"The patient who was admitted a short while ago! Hib-…"

"Dr. Cavallone?" A stern voice interrupted. "Dr. Dino Cavallone?"

Dino spun around and came face to face with a stern-looking gray-haired man wearing a white coat.

"Yes…"

"Please follow me."

"Where is he? Is he alright? How badly hurt is he?"

"I-…"

"Please calm down. Before I answer any of your questions, please take a look at this…" The stern-faced man clicked a button. Before Dino's eyes, a room to the left lit up. What he saw horrified him.

Hibari's usually neatly-combed hair was messed up. Perched on his nose was a pair of wire-rimmed glasses. But the most unnerving thing was the huge grin on his face. His mouth was stretched from side-to-side, and he was pressed up against the glass window, eyes wide and staring.

"From what I know, Hibari Kyoya is a very reserved and stoic boy. It's extremely rare to see him smile. Could you explain his unusual behavior?"

"I don't… don't know."

"I went in to see him just now, but all he did, was steal my spectacles and refuse to give them back. I'm now wearing my spare."

"Why was his room kept in the dark?"

"…his face was scaring the nurses."

"C-Can I see him?"

"No. He specifically told us that he doesn't want to see you."

* * *

><p>Hibari pressed his forehead against the cool glass. He was feeling… frustrated.<p>

So maybe he had disobeyed Dino and done the erotic strangling thing again. So maybe he had gone a little too far and nearly killed himself. Did they really have to throw him into a mental hospital?

A doctor guy had come in to see him just now, and the sight of his white coat and glasses had forcefully reminded him of Dino. Oh god. Dino. Hibari knew that Dino was going to come sooner or later, and this scared him a little. How would Dino react? How would he himself respond?

So… he had grabbed the doctor's spectacles, messed up his hair and started 'rehearsing' again. (It was like a comfort thing by now) He rehearsed how he would behave the next time he saw the blond man. (It was also convenient that the room's glass window could also act as a mirror)

"Kyoya." Hibari began.

"What, stupid quack?" He responded back.

"Why did you do it?"

Hibari thought long and hard before answering. This was a difficult question to anwer. "I don't know."

"Kyoya, that's not an answer. As I've told you before, there is a reason for everything."

"I don't know, okay? I just… it just felt good, okay? And it feels weird if I just jack off in any other way. I can't seem to do it properly if I use another method."

"Kyoya, you're hurting yourself."

"..."

* * *

><p><em>He's here.<em> Hibari's eyes shifted towards Dino. _And he probably wants to see me._

"Hibari Kyoya? Can you hear me? A voice buzzed from a corner of the room. A quick investigation revealed that it was issuing from a speaker.

"…hn."

"Good. Are you willing to talk to me now?"

"…who are you?"

"I am Dr. Jack Cromwell. The doctor who came to see you just now. You know the one with the spectacles?"

"…Oh. What do you want?"

"Well, is it possible for you to tell me why you wanted to strangle yourself? Have you been depressed lately? Are you under a lot of stress? Troubles?"

Hibari's eyes widened. Oh. They thought he was some depressed suicidal little kid. They thought he had been trying to kill himself. That was… amusing.

"Kyoya? Why are you smiling?"

Hibari's temper flared. "Don't call me by my first name. only the stupid quack can do that."

"Okay, would it make you more comfortable if the stupid quack… I mean, if Dr. Cavallone talked to you?"

"…"

* * *

><p>Dino hesitated, his hand inches away from the doorknob. His little Kyoya was in there. Hurt and probably confused. What should he say? Should he just say "Everything's alright, Kyoya. I'll get you out of here soon" and lie through his teeth?<p>

_But Dr. Cromwell says that Kyoya wants to talk to me now, so…_

Hibari was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room. His grey eyes watched Dino curiously, as though wondering what the blonde's next move would be.

"Kyoya?"

"Hn."

_Okay, typical Kyoya reply. He seems normal._ Dino slowly crouched down and looked Hibari in the eye. And sighed.

"Why did you do it, Kyoya?"

_Exactly as predicted._ Hibari replied: "I don't know."

"Remember what I taught you, Kyoya? There's a reason for everything. You can't just say 'I don't know'."

"It's the only method that works for me now. If I try any other method my body doesn't respond."

"But you're so young… I mean, y-…" A small hand clamped over his mouth quickly.

"Quiet! That doctor can hear us."

Dino's voice lowered to a whisper. "But Kyoya, erotic asphyxiation is only for adults with sick fetishes."

"You mean like you?"

"…" Dino glared at Hibari.

Hibari smirked. Then his face twisted. "When can I get out of here?"

"I… I don't know. I guess you'll have to stay here for observation."

"But I'm not a nutcase." Hibari hissed. "You know that. That doctor thinks I'm suicidal, thinks I tried to kill myself. The only thing I did was… fap."

Fear shone in Dino's eyes. "But, Kyoya! If they find out that you learned erotic asphyxiation from me, I'll be fired from my job! And sent to court for sexually abusing a minor! And I'll lose everything!"

"But I want to get out. Now!"

Hibari glared at Dino. His eyes held the message: _Are you on my side… or not?_ Dino groaned inwardly. On one hand, Hibari was being kept in the hospital for nonexistent reasons (sort of) On the other hand, he himself would be arrested. And get scarred for life by prison.

Decisions, decisions. A lovely dilemma.

"But I want out… I WanT tO Get OUT oF hErE…" Hibari's voice began to go up and down, from a high-pitched squeak to a low-pitched growl. "HelP mE… waNT tO GET OUT…"

_Oh crap! He's acting up! _"Kyoya! When was the last time you took your pills?"

"LAsT nighT…"

"Dr. Cromwell! Get some Strattera pills! Quick!" Dino yelled as he watched Hibari sway and clutch at his head. "mY hEAd huRts…"

" ?! what's going on?" the speaker squawked.

"Strattera! Now!"

"aaaAAaAahhHhH… HUrts…"

"Kyo-…"

* * *

><p>It's a funny thing to wake up and find a tube attached to your arm.<p>

Hibari woke up to find himself attached to a drip.

"Hey… stupid quack…?" He called out.

"Good day, young Hibari." Dr. Cromwell's stern voice said tartly.

"Where's the stupid quack?"

"I'm afraid Doctor… ah, no… _Mister_ Cavallone is under arrest."

"?!"

"Mr. Cavallone has been stripped of his medical license because he turned himself in to the police and confessed to the charge of sexually abusing a minor. Sexually abusing _you_." Dr. Cromwell blinked. "Ah, apologies. That came out rather blunt."

"…no. He did no such thing."

"Young master Hibari, Mr. Cavallone has confessed to everything. There is no need to cover for him."

"He did no such thing." Hibari repeated.

Dr. Cromwell shook his head. To think that Hibari had been brainwashed so badly. "Oh, and Mister Cavallone left a letter for you." Hibari held out his hand for the letter. "Ah, no. The letter was taken to be used as court evidence."

_Then why did you even mention it, jerk?_

"But anyway, the court has sent you a summons to appear on trial as the victim…"

"…I'm not a victim. That's bullshit."

Dr. Cromwell ignored Hibari. "Your medical bills have already been paid for and you will be discharged soon. We apologise for keeping you in St. Matryoshka's for false reasons."

"No."

"Pardon?"

"The stupid quack did not 'sexually abuse' me. I did it voluntarily. He didn't teach me about erotic asphyxiation. I learned it by accident by myself. You-…"

"Enough. Go to sleep. Now."

"But-…"

"Sleep."

* * *

><p>"CAVALLONE'S ESCAPED!"<p>

"SHIT! AFTER HIM!"

* * *

><p><em>Kyoya,<em>

_By the time you get this, I will be on a plane to England. (The nurse who slipped this letter to you is a friend to mine) No… don't come looking for me. Please. I know you're probably mad at me for disappearing like this, but I really don't wanna go to prison. So… I escaped from custody. A friend helped me out._

_It was fun being your psychiatrist, Kyoya. I enjoyed the job, and you were wonderful to talk to. I'm glad we met. But due to the situation, we probably won't be able to meet again for a long time. I'm sorry._

_Haha, the expression on your face must be priceless._

_Oh, and…_

_I'm actually part of an underworld organization. I'm also a fully-certified psychiatrist of course, but I'm also… kind of like… mafia. Sorry for not telling you sooner and I… crap. This letter is so awkward._

_Anyway, my advice to you now is to keep taking your pills, and whichever psychiatrist is assigned to you after this, please be nice to him or her. Of course, please pretend you've never seen this letter. I am a fugitive now, after all._

_And… Kyoya. Let's meet again next time, okay?_

_-Dino a.k.a. Le Stupid Quack_

_P.S: No, really. Don't come looking for me. The closer you come, the further I'll run away. We can't meet. Not now. Sorry. When the time is right, __**I **__will come for you._

_P.S no.2: Burn this letter immediately! Oh, and Cromwell's a bitch._

**A/N: Dino's really bad at writing farewell letters. **

**Also, AHHHHH I'VE FINALLY FINISHED TYPING. THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG TO TYPE. Hmfffff. 3000+ words. Why do I do this to myself ;_; **

**All the same, I enjoyed writing this chapter. (writing this chapter was like therapy for me, because I was feeling really messed up at that time that I was writing the rough draft) I wanted to explore Hibari's character in my story a bit more, and I ended up writing an entire backstory. No, this isn't D18. Sorry, D18 fangirls. Their relationship is… well, it's not romantic, definitely. It's more like mentor and student, in a screwed up way.**

**I'm not used to writing Hibari-centric or Dino-centric stories (this is my first time, actually) so their personalities might be a little weird. I wanted them to be as in-character as possible, but at the same time I wanted to add a few more things to their personality so that I'm not completely copying Amano (I think I've succeeded pretty well)**

**And yes, the hospital was named after the Vocaloid song 'Matryoshka', because I couldn't come up with a better name.**

**EDIT: Okay, I know ADD doesn't really cause you to have intense headaches and pass out from the pain, but bear with me, okay? I just had to write about ADD, because I just had to have an outlet for my frustrations. I'm having a lot of... problems.**

**So… reviews, please! *dodges bricks***


End file.
